Cei
The honeycomb and snowflake device he’d chosen as to represent his house and his personal chivalry was present in his panoply in very modest ways: a motif in the embroidery at his hem, a single medallion on his breastplate, a modest depiction on his wide, round-topped Wilderlands shield. His banner was a sedate saffron field upon which the charges were reasonably stitched.''Mancour, Terry. Necromancer: Book Ten Of The Spellmonger Series . Kindle Edition. Personality and Description Sir Cei is a very large man with a bushy mustache and is about 30 or slightly younger at the beginning of the series. ''Sir Cei, on the other hand, was a tall, hulking, sulking, bitter-faced man of thirty summers or so, a distant cousin of Koucey’s from Gans. Sir Cei was typical of many of the “country gentlemen knights” of the Alshari Wilderlands in most ways, but he had a flair for organization. He was an excellent manager of his lord’s estates despite his famously sour disposition.''Mancour, Terry. Spellmonger: Book One Of The Spellmonger Series (pp. 54-55). Kindle Edition. Summary Spellmonger Sir Cei is introduced in Spellmonger, the first book of the series. He is a Wilderland knight and was Castellan of Boval Castle under Sire Koucey. He is very loyal to Koucey and often contends against Minalan. In the end he shepherds the survivors of The Siege of Boval Vale to safety, so does not appear in the next book, Warmage. He next appears in The Spellmonger's Wedding where he assists in saving Alya from the Censors. After the conflict Minalan asks Cei to accompany him to Sevendor and take on the post of Castellan. Magelord In Sevendor he finds a fief that has been neglected and beaten down, but with lots of gold and some magic from Minalan and his apprentices, he starts making a difference. After the night that the Snowstone is created, Cei uncomfortably discovers that he has some rajia himself witch resolves in to a sport talent that sends a magical charge through his lance or Warhammer as need. Chepstan Fair Every spring for the past 30 years, Baron [[Arathanial|''Arathanial]] of Sendaria hosts a fair at Chepstan. During Magelord the first year that Cei is in the Bontal Vale he attends with Minalan's household and enters the Jousting tournament. The prize for the 1st place winner is not only the usual coin but a fief in Sendaria, ''Cargwenyn'' as well as the hand of Lady Estret in marriage. It appears that Lady Estret is everything that Sir Cei wishes in a bride so he bests all other entries and wins her hand in marriage as well as the small domain. Thus he becomes a vassal of Baron Arathanial as well as Minalan's Castellan. They were married at the beginning of the first Magic Fair in ''Sevendor'' during ''Magelord''. '' Castle Cambrian and the Dragonslayer '' The events will become known as The Siege of Castle Cambrian Because of his sport talent which is to discharge a powerful surge of magic through his lance he is considered a Knight Magi. This force is what Minalan calls upon Cei to use when charging the dragon and it results in assisting with the death of the dragon, thus Cei becomes known as "Sire Cei the Dragon Slayer" High Mage Their son Kestran was born during ''High Mage''. Knights Magi Estasi Order of Arcane Knights Journeymage Enchanter Court Wizard Shadowmage The Spellmonger's Yule Necromancer References Category:Characters Category:Humani Category:Nobility Category:Magi